


Moonrise

by Crystallinee



Series: A Little Death [4]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Battle of London AU, Drama, F/M, Vampire Integra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallinee/pseuds/Crystallinee
Summary: Death comes for everyone, but Integra does not go without a fight.A different tale about how Integra became undead.
Relationships: Alucard & Integra Hellsing, Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Series: A Little Death [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125512
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Moonrise

When Alucard found her, her blood covered the street underneath her. His eyes followed the trail running down the pattern of it, smearing her life onto the surface of London. He was not aware of anything but that vivid red, the pull locking him in place. 

It was fresh; a splatter that matched the color of the sky.

He knelt by her side. Her body was still warm. His unsteady hands entangled in reddened strands of hair, cupping her skull as he looked her over, to the blossoming flowers of red that had spread across her head and chest.

“Master,” he ground out through his teeth, holding her body close.

“Alucard,” she breathed, and he flinched, eyes wide open, his muscles rigid. He focused on her eyes - that blue had diminished as if a veil of dust had settled over them.

Her face was calm and his was contorted in reaction, his teeth bared – how ironic. She would head to that place she believed in. The world around them was burning – a maelstrom of screams and collapsing buildings and the sky was colored with the familiar tint of war. 

Then, the faintest hint of a smile tugged at her lips – he could have imagined it, seeing only red and black. She was happy to leave him here. He, who had cursed himself to this existence. Like everyone else, she would leave.

“Master, your _orders_.” The world was trembling, the street turning in strange directions, her body was shaking along with his hands, yet he kept her close to the ground, in order to not crush her underneath the weight of himself, his hands and limbs. Black tendrils surrounded her body, tentatively touching her. 

Her body was still, her eyes barely seeing. When his mind enveloped hers, there was nothing but static. Her life was slipping away by the second, soaking his clothes and gloves. His face hovered above hers, one last time:

“Master!”

Her eyes were empty.

Alucard watched her, noticing the sensation of the world’s gravity turning slightly. It was a tear. It made the sigils on his gloves burn as if his hands were coming off.

He listened to her heart, that sound that he had followed for years, that he could pick out from a mile among the formless mass of other humans – it was slowing in, stuttering.

Then, nothing.

He found her neck and bit down, feeling the soft skin give way. He found his way into her bloodstream, her warm essence filling his mouth and making him lightheaded for a moment.

She filled every cell in his body. The taste of her rested heavily on his tongue.

He swallowed, his teeth prickling as the haze settled. He cradled her body, holding her in a firm grip as his teeth lodged in her skin. He listened to the sound of the slowing beats of her dying heart, reacting to the intrusion.

He supported her bleeding head in one of his hands and the world kept raging around them. Somewhere in another part of his mind he felt Seras thoughts, her rage and her concern for their master, but he pushed it all to the vast nothingness at the back of his mind. Seras could handle herself now, for the time being.

He withdrew, licking the wound in her neck to seal it – to seal himself firmly in there – and watched his master’s face. He had seen it with Seras; regeneration of damaged organs would take time. He could only hope she would be eager to return to battle, and they would find the ones responsible. Like a good monster, he would wring the life out of every single one of them.

Alucard had never failed in turning anyone. Not that he had let many live.

But Integra did not wake up. 

* * *

The world was bright.

Integra opened her eyes and saw nothing but white. 

_Alucard!_

_Seras!_

_Walter –_

Nothing. Emptiness.

 _It’s over._ The realization brought no emotion, only stillness. The silence filled her being.

Then, there were fragments of voices, appearing like lighthouses in the surrounding fog. An unfamiliar, female voice drifted in, deep and soft.

“You’ve done well,” it said, as if it was smiling. “Come to me now, Integral.”

“Where are the others?” Integra demanded.

“They are not here,” another voice answered, one she recognized. _Father._

“They will not be joining us here, my child.”

She looked around, but there was only light. Hands reached out for her, welcoming her, but she looked for a way out. “I have not yet accomplished my mission in this life, father. I have something to finish. Send me back.”

The light waited, an endless space of white stretching out in front of her. She felt it at the tip of her phantom toes, drawing her in.

 _Come with us_ , it asked. 

“No,” she resisted, her voice swallowed up by the fog. “I am not done!”  
  
“It will be finished for you.”

_Alucard, where are you?_

_Seras, are you alive? Now when you’ve got your wings – will they carry you all the way out of this misery?_

“It will not be without me,” she gritted out, seeing the figures in front of her approach. There was a woman with a face much like her own, dark skin and soft hair.

The panic tore at her when she remembered, her voice curling to a shout. “They need me! Father, _let me go back!”_

_I am Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, and I alone lead this organization – I am Integral to every part of it._

“What can you do for them now?” her father asked gently.

The light gave way suddenly, brightness and softness faded and darkness hit her. From above she saw the shape of a street, blood and debris scattered all over it. A broken body on the sidewalk. The glasses were shattered, her coat drenched red with blood, her pale hair fanning out like a halo around her.

 _I am not holy. I_ _never was._

_This is not the place for me._

Yet, the sight of her own body from above was strange _. I let my guard down, it seems_ , she thought. _I wonder which one of the fools from Iscariot was dumb enough – or was it Millenium?_ It must have been, but there was no way to tell. Her body could have been thrown out from far above, considering the strange angle it was lying in.

Her broken body, the monument of Hellsing’s ultimate defeat.

But Seras would not give up, not even now. Integra knew, with a strange surge of tenderness, that the girl would carry their flag for as long as she could. And Alucard –

_Where was he?_

“You died a human virgin, Integra,” her father’s voice reassured her. Yet, his voice made her recoil. “You will find peace in God’s name.”

“This is wrong,” Integra argued. “This should never have happened. In fact, it _cannot_ be happening.”

“Why is that, my child?”  
  
“It cannot!” she raised her voice, her eyes transfixed on her own dead body. “Alucard would never let – “

“It seems that he would, Integral. He cannot be everywhere at all times.” Her father sounded strangely… regretful.

She pondered that realization for a moment. As the words sunk in, she felt the ache deep within her, somewhere she could not place, as if she no longer had a body, but the phantom ache still spread across her being, a violent tearing.

For a moment she saw a little girl stumbling over cold stones down in a dark cellar, her hands shaking, begging for God and the angels to help her, to save her from this and the men who followed her steadily, only to stumble into the arms of something else –

_You said he’d be my salvation._

“So what now?” Integra asked coldly. “The Hellsing organization is left to its own devices. Our servant has no master anymore. He is free.”

The sensation of pain, the tearing across her body was increasing again, breaking through the forced calm. If she focused on it long enough, she could think clearly.

“What do I do now?” Integra demanded, her voice rising and her vision blurring. “You raised me for this single mission, Father! _What do I do now_?”

She tried to focus, but the blurriness clouded her view.

“Alucard!” Integra called out in the white stillness, her voice loud. “ _Alucard!_ This is an order! Bring me back!”  
  
Nothing answered.

“It’s time to go, Integra. Alucard will not be joining you here.”

No.

_No._

“I don’t need your guidance!” The divine light seemed to mock her.

The white wrapped around her again, and she stilled. Hands took hers, and she was warm and still. The light faded then, replaced with a heavy darkness. The tearing in her body returned, a growing pain. She almost laughed at it – so this was it.

 _I am going to Hell, after all._ Which circle would she belong to? The deepest pit of the inferno?

She imagined the frozen lake of nothingness, the place of the traitors. A suitable place for the human who killed her own uncle, who had immortal monsters as companions and servants.

She waited for the darkness to eat her whole. In here, she knew what kind of monsters she would encounter. In here, she would feel right at home. This was a place suited for a human such as herself. No pretense of holiness.

No, she mused then, in cold amusement, this is a place for Judas Iscariot and his organization _. A place for_ – she forced that thought away. _I never betrayed my country or my mission._

That girl’s face drifted to her mind again, herself, barely recognizable, on the floor of a cold dungeon, sitting in a puddle of her own blood. One day earlier, as innocent as a newborn, but that innocence was already long gone by then. The girl who had no mother and no father and no childhood left – only the red-eyed being hovered over her, kneeling, his long hair surrounding his face.

It was the brutality of the world she had been born into, no softness left at all, and little Integral Hellsing had wiped her tears and steadied her voice and picked up her uncle’s weapon and Alucard had been hovering over her.

Her childhood had died that day.

When the shot was fired and her uncle’s body was cooling in the corner, Alucard had bowed his head. 

The monster smiled. With pity, that this girl had no one left, that there was only darkness ahead for her. With pure delight, that she proved to be a leader worth following, even with that brittle appearance.

But he revered her, already then.

And the girl and the monster looked at each other. For her, who had lived a fraction of his existence, and for him whose life had stretched out far too long, there was a strange kind of recognition.

He had told her his name after she asked.

_Don't leave me._

Then, the girl had reached out her hand, and the monster almost recoiled. Yet, he didn’t, and her fingertips brushed his face for a fraction of a second. His eyes widened ever so slightly.

There, in the bloodied cellar between the corpses, he had bowed his head. There, a strange bond snapped in place, between the girl and her monster.

Integra felt oddly peaceful when the darkness caved in on all sides. She should have died back then; he had only prolonged her life. Floating in nothingness was her deserved way of spending eternity.

She took a breath and light flooded in. 

A crimson glare floated in front of her; fixating her.

Sudden sounds, the volume gradually increasing. Sounds and lights tore at her eardrums and made her eyes sting, but she was barely aware of it. The face in her vision obscured everything else, a bloodied mouth.

She stared back and didn’t know if she should laugh or cry.

Alucard’s grip was tight around her. She was unable to move, her body heavy to the point of paralyzation, clutched against his front.

She was lightheaded – grasping for words and orders, but she could do nothing but stare back at him, his face hovering above hers. Yet it looked strange – it was contorted in some way she didn’t recognize.

A slow, warm burn coursed through her body. She felt it moving like a sentient being through her bloodstream and creeping along her veins and arteries. It lulled her back into the darkness, where she stayed.

The young girl was dead, and another being rose in her place.

-

Integra sat in stillness, clutching her glasses in her hand. 

The eyes that looked back at her in the mirror were still blue – a different shade than she could remember – a brilliant vivid hue. Her heart was beating so slow it was uncomfortable to listen to. She was able to distinguish everything in the dark room as clearly as if had been fully lit.

She had woken up in this strange room, and it had taken her a while to orientate herself – this was another manor the Hellsings owned. She had been here somewhere long ago, in a different life. She ended up sitting on the bed and watching the moon.

Alucard’s presence filled the particles around her when he materialized in front of her.

Her throat burned.

“Drink my blood, Integra.” His eyes, bared without their glasses, watched her as she rose from the bed.

She swallowed hair, swallowed the bile rising in her throat. His large figure became unsteady for a moment. The pull between them felt different as if _she_ was the one shadowing him. The sensation made her tense up.

“You know it just as well as I do. Your body is already weakening.”

Then he moved his hands like claws across his skin, and she watched as the red spilled forth from his throat, gleaming and eager, running down his chest.

She could taste his anticipation on her tongue as if it was her own.

“Do it,” he rasped. “ _Integra.”_

She took a step forward, as if to the test the strength of the floor, then another, as the ache in her throat grew and the figure in front of her seemed like a mirage, a pooling oasis that made her stomach tense and her muscles coil tight.

Alucard grinned.

When her body collided with his, he made no resistance. His head crashed against the wall behind them when she tore and tore and found that place in his throat. She closed her lips around the wound and warm liquid filled her mouth.

Integra drew a stuttering breath, then closed her eyes and let it overflow from between her lips, smear across her skin and his, swallowing.

His arms closed tight around her, pressing her against his chest. A choked moan left his mouth when she pressed her teeth deeper. The taste of him was rich and heavy, overwhelming in its presence, spreading a tingle across her palate.

A flood of strange visions and images crashed into her mind, slipping by as she let the blood swirl on her tongue.

“Drain me,” he encouraged throatily, his lips split in a wide grin. One of his hand settled in her hair, cradling it.

She felt his body grow limper as that strange pull in her mind shifted. There was nothing but the scent of him, his body curved into hers, his limbs, his hair, and she wanted to take his entire being between her teeth and _devour_ it, tear it to pieces and swallow, as he moaned and laughed underneath her, offering up himself to her, locking them in a deadly embrace.

She swallowed until there was nothing left to take of him.

Then, the blood in her mouth went cold and she recoiled.

From across the room where she had moved, Integra stared at him. His limp figure was sprawled out against the opposite wall, blood pooling between his legs and drenching the front of his torso, tendrils of dark hair obscuring his face.

She stared at her hands, the fingers that had become claws, tasting metal in her mouth. Her body felt full and warm, yet the feeling was nauseous.

Her knees hit the floor without any sensation at all, and even after her fingers had regained their original form, she couldn’t stop looking at them.

_What have I become?_

She instinctively felt for her weapon but found that her holster had been removed.

Through unseeing eyes, she registered the body across the room slowly coming back to life, tall legs and arms twitching as the shadows reassembled. Alucard raised his face in her direction, his hair long and restless, and smiled widely.

 _We can do this forever_ , she realized with a sensation that felt like her lungs were being gripped tightly.

His mass of body and shadows approached her slowly. “Integra,” it purred.

“Don’t come closer.”

The mass stopped. Then, it knelt in front of her, coming face to face with her. The mass of tendrils withdrew to form the shape of a familiar man, his shadows hovering in the background.

She turned her head in his direction, steadying herself.

“You will always remain my Master,” he said. “And now, your body will resist the decay of time.”

_Would you have preferred death?_

She closed her eyes. The brilliant burn of a sunrise hovered at the edge of her vision, the intensity so strong she almost recoiled further, but the memory was not her own.

_I was supposed to grow old. I was supposed to wither away to be buried in blessed soil underneath a holy shape, white-haired and wrinkly, and pass peacefully onto the afterlife._

His reply brushed the edge of her consciousness like a brush of his hair, yet impossible to ignore.

 _You would have bled out on that street in London, Integra. Barely at the beginning of your life, your life wasted away onto the stones._ His mental voice grew darker, vicious with bloodthirst, before settling into a mellower tone.

“Forgive me for taking action. I had not received your order, but I assumed you would not prefer death in that situation.”

A moment passed before she inclined her head, looking into his red depths. “You assumed correctly, Count.”

Then, quiet: “What happened when I was sleeping?” _Did we win the war?_

“It’s over,” he declared. “Millennium has fallen – for now. We squished them. Yet, some of them got away.” He sounded almost giddy at the prospect of getting to hunt again.

“And our – Walter, Seras?”

Her words hung in the air for a moment.

“Seras is alive.” _Thank God._ In another situation, she would have reflected upon the fact that he used the woman’s real name and not her usual nickname.

For a moment Integra pictured herself in a sitting chair, face wrinkled with age, him and Seras standing next to her, ever unchangeable like stone, while her legs gradually gave out and her memory faded until she became nothing but a shell of her former self.

Now time stretched like an infinite river in front of her, and he would be the only constant for the rest of eternity.

“I will stay by your side, my Countess,” he said. As if she once again needed his strength, someone to latch onto until her legs were strong enough to carry her. She had not needed a savior for so long.

Integra slowly stood, and he rose to his feet as well, waiting.

The room was slowly lightening, vicious golden light falling onto the floorboards from the outside, where the dawn was breaking through. She stepped deeper into the shadows, shielded by his tall body. It hurt to even glance at the source of light, and he smiled – of course, for _him_ it was not painful.

“Your eyes will adjust soon.”

From the safety that his body provided from the light, she saw the shadow tendrils slide along the floor and close the curtains, easing her discomfort a little.

Integra stepped closer to him, trying not to focus on the promising, translucent veins in his sturdy neck. His grin widened at this.

She tilted her face upwards and he lowered his, letting a cold breath fan out across her lips.

“Millennium has seen its last sunrise. We are going hunting tomorrow night.”

“I can’t wait,” he answered, brushing his mouth across her neck. His arms slid around hers again when she leaned closer, tangling a hand in his hair, letting him pull her into the darkest part of the room. 

_This is the afterlife I choose._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.  
> Might be continued later, we'll see.


End file.
